La seule voie possible
by Miss-Black
Summary: Prenez James et Lily. Rajoutez un mariage arrangé et un bon échapatoire. Ah oui, ils se détestent depuis Poudlard. POSTPOUDLARD. Voici enfin le chapitre 6!
1. Chapitre 1

Salut! Désolée pour tout ceux qui lisait cette fic, mais j`ai eu un problème avec elle. Je la remmet donc et les chapitres seront plus rapprochés!!  
  
  
  
titre : The only way out  
  
auteur : Eris Wannabe  
  
genre : Romance  
  
rated : PG  
  
titre traduit : La seule voie possible  
  
traductrice : ~Miss_Black~  
  
résumé: Qu`arrive-t-il quand Lily est au milieu d`un mariage forcé et que le seul moyen de s`en sortit est d`épouser quelqu`un d`autre??  
  
  
  
**** Les titres des chapitres sont des titres de chansons et n`ont aucun rapport avec l`histoire!!! :) ****  
  
disclaimer : Rien ne m`apartient, je ne fais pas d`argent avec ceci. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l`histoire appartient à Eris Wannabe. Tour ce que je possède est la traduction.  
  
  
  
S.V.P. REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cela se passe dands la 19eme année des Maraudeurs, après Poudlard.  
  
Chapitre1 : La vie est une danse!  
  
  
  
Lily Evans descendait les escaliers. Elle s`arrêta quand elle entendit la voix de ses parents.  
  
Mais Wesley! On ne peut pas la forcer à se marier. Que va-t-il arriver si elle ne l`aime pas?  
  
Voyons Rose, ne t`inquiète pas. On a arrangé le mariage de Pétunia et elle est très heureuse avec Vernon.  
  
Je sais tout cela mais seulement, Lily est plus terre-à-terre que Pétunia. Elle m`aimerai peut-être pas être forcée dans un mariage.  
  
Bien! La seule chance qu`elle a de s`en sortit, ce serait qu`elle soit fiancée avant que l`on lui présente son nouveau mari. Et, à ma connaissance, Lily n`a eu aucun petit ami!  
  
Bien, j`espère seulement que tu as raison! Qui sait, Lily pourrait probablement aimer Séverus Rogue. Après tout, c`est également un sorcier! C`est très difficle de trouver un mari qui est un sorcier.  
  
Lily eut un million de pensées qui traversait son esprtit pendant qu`elle remontait tranquilement dans sa chambre.  
  
``Quoi? Rogue!? Comment mes parents peuvent me faire ça! Je suis d`accord avec un mariage arrangé, mais tout sauf Rogue!! Uhhhh! Dégoutant!``  
  
Lily sortie de ses pensées. La seule façon de s`en sortir, serait qu`elle épouse quelqu`un. Une personne qui n`était pas Rogue.  
  
*************Le lendemain******************  
  
- Bye maman! Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse!, dit Lily avant de partir dans les flammes.  
  
- Bien ma chérie! mais soit de retout à 18h00.  
  
- Parfait!, rajouta Lily, avant d`aller dans le feu et de crier la destination finale.  
  
Elle sortie du feu au Chaudron Baveur,avant d`aller en arrière et de taper sur des briques. Elle marcha ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Elle allait rencontrer quelqu`un à qui elle avait envoyé un hibou hier. Une personne qui, elle l`espèrait, pourrait la sortir de ce stupide mariage avec Rogue.  
  
Là-bas! Elle le voyait! Attendant en avant de chez Fleury and Botts, comme elle le lui avait demandé, Elle marcha vers lui et dit, d`une voix controlée :  
  
Merci d`être venu! J`apprécie vraiment.  
  
  
  
Fin, lol, c`est méchant je sais, mais j`aime ça! Si vous voulez la suite, reviews..  
  
~Miss_Black~ 


	2. Chapitre 2

titre : The only way out  
  
auteur : Eris Wannabe  
  
genre : Romance  
  
rated : PG  
  
titre traduit : La seule voie possible  
  
traductrice : ~Miss_Black~  
  
résumé: Qu`arrive - t - il quand Lily est prise au milieu d`un mariage forcée et que la seule façon de s`en sortir est de se marier avec quelqu`un d`autre????  
  
***** Vous allez finalement deviner à qui Lily a envoyé un hibou pour lui demander de l`aide!*****  
  
  
  
***** Ne pas oublier que les titres de chapitres sont des titres de chansons, et qu`ils n`ont rien à voir avec l`histoire dans les chapitres*****  
  
Les reviews :  
  
Sandrine : Oui! Oui! Mais qu`elle est impatiente! lol! J`espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre la aussi!!  
  
Melepha : Non, Non, pas toute les histoires sont comme ça(Mais j`adore ça par exemple (). Contente que tu aime mon histoire et MERCI de m`avoir mise dans tes favoris.Voici la suite tant attendue!!  
  
LLLoooUUULLLoooUUU : ( Voici la suite!J`espère qu`elle te plaira!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne recois rien sauf les reviews(lol). Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling qui, si par on ne sais quel miracle, lirait cette histoire(quoi, on sait jamais!! ;-) ) , elle est priée de se grouiller le c*l pour sortir le 5eme tome!!!!  
  
Aussi, désolée d`avoir pris autant de temps à traduire la suite mais avec toute l`école qui commence alors.. les prof y vont pas de main morte au début!  
  
VOICI LA SUITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Rester de l`autre côté du feu!  
  
  
  
Pourquoi m`as tu appellé dans un si petit laps de temps?. lui demanda ..  
  
James Potter!  
  
Bien j`ai besoin de te parler. J`ai une sorte de problème, répliqua Lily, pas très sûre de la procédure à suivre.  
  
Un problème, Evans?  
  
Oui et j`ai besoin de ton aide pour le régler.  
  
Umh - Uhm! Et le problème est . . . ?  
  
Bien, regarde. Mes parents m`ont forcè dans un mariage et je ne veux pas vraiment me marier maintenant et le seule moyen d`y échapper, c`est de prétendre que je suis déjà fiancée à quelqu`un d`autres et de l`annoncer à ma famille avant de rencontrer mon autre ``fiancé``.  
  
Et quel est le rapport avec moi?, demanda James, curieusement.  
  
J`avais une sorte d`espoir que tu voudrais bien de moi comme épouse.  
  
À ces mots, James partit à rire `` Belle joke, Evans!``  
  
Ce n`est pas une joke, je suis sérieuse. Je me figure que tu es aussi bon qure n`importe qui et, après toutes ces rumeurs à l`école sur nous, ce sera facile de faire croire que nous allons nous marier.  
  
Ça marchera?  
  
Mais oui! Toutes les rumeurs tournaient autour du fait qu`on étaient ensemble. Ça sera facile à faire croire.  
  
Et quesque ça m`apportera quoi?  
  
Je ne sais pas moi! Une femme décente. Hummm, ton image de play-boy sera ravi et on te respectera encore. Je ne sais vraiment pas!. s`exclama Lily, furieuse.  
  
Et pourquoi je serais d`accord avec cet arrangement?  
  
JE TE LE DEMANDE POTTER!!!!!!!, cria Lily  
  
Tout le monde se retournèrent et regardèrent vers elle.  
  
Lily rougit et se cacha derrière ses cheveux roux.  
  
D`accord!  
  
Surprise, Lily releva la tête.``Quoi?`` Elle ne croyait pas qu`il accepterais aussi vite.  
  
J`ai dit d`accors. Regarde Evans, mes parents me poussent à me marier dans une couple de mois pour promettre le nom des Potter et, donc, ça me fait une ``sortie de secours``.  
  
Tu es sûr?  
  
Regarde Evans! Tu veux que je t`épouse ou non? J`ai dit que je le ferai alors je t`épouserai! Nous en avons tout les deux besoin. On divorcera peut- être dans un mois ou deux mais ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
parfait! Viens chez nous Samedi pour rencontrer mes parents. On doit anoncer ça tôt car je suis supposé rencontrer mon ``ex-`` fiancé dans environ un mois.  
  
Je serai chez toi à 13h00(1h00 PM).  
  
Lily donna son adresse à James.  
  
  
  
****** Le samedi ******  
  
Lily a dit à ses parents que James était revenu de l`étranger et que , maintenant, ils étaient fiancés.  
  
Rose et Wesley ont été un peu fachés sur le coup mais, il ont maintenant hâte de rencontrer leur beau-fils.  
  
  
  
Lily! Il est 12h45! Ton fiancé devrait arriver bientôt!, cria Rose.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily descendait les marches des escaliers.  
  
À peine venait - elle de finir de descendre les marches que la sonnette d`entrée sonna. Lily dit qu`elle y alla et ouvrit la porte. James était sur le pas de la porte et regardait la façade.  
  
Salut! Rentre, dit Lily d`un ton , forcé, aimable.  
  
Donc, dit le père de Lily, qui était derrière sa fille, tu dois être James.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************FIN*****************  
  
Ha, c`est la fin. Un peu de suspence! lol! Mais moins que dans l`autre chapitre d`avant!!!  
  
À venir : La rencontre entre James et les parents de Lily. Sans oublier l`atitude de James envers Lily.  
  
Un détail à ne pas oublier, ça le dit plus tard dans l`histoire mais. , James jouait des farces à Lily à Poudlard donc, c`était pas la paix entre eux, au début!  
  
  
  
N`oubliez pas les reviews!  
  
@+  
  
~MISS_BLACK~ 


	3. Chapitre 3

OUF! un autre chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews.  
  
Disclaimer : meme si tout le monde s`en doute, les personnages et l`histoire ne sont pas à moi. L`histoire est à Eris Wannabe et les persos que vous reconnaisez sont à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Vivement le tome 5!!!!  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 3  
  
Alors, tu dois être James, dit le père de Lily  
  
  
  
Ou-Oui Monsieur, repliqua James  
  
  
  
James, voici mon père Wesley et ma mère, Rose, dit Lily  
  
Heureux de vous rencontrer M. et Mme Evans, dit James nerveusement  
  
Le père de Lily rit un peu de lui.  
  
Ne soit pas nerveux. Heureux de te rencontrer James. Je dois cependant admettre que j`ai été surpris quand Lily nous a dit qu`elle était engagée. Je ne savais même pas qu`elle avait un petit ami.  
  
C`est sû que ça doit être surprenant, répliqua James. On s`est connus à Poudlard.  
  
  
  
Oh! James, rentre et assit toi, dit Lily  
  
Oui mon cher! Aimerais tu quelque chose à boire? Du thé? De l`eau, demanda Rose  
  
Non merci.  
  
  
  
James marcha derrière Wesley et à côté de Lily. Il lui mit la main autour de la taille de Lily. Cette dernièrele regarda avec une telle haine qu`il serait probablement mort si les regards pouvaient tuer. Il lui retourna le ragard en lui ignifiant : `` Hey, on est supposé être engagés!!``.  
  
Assisez vous tout les deux, je aider Rose à la cuisine.  
  
Wesley quitta le salon et Lily se tourna vers James, le fusillant du regard.  
  
Que crois tu faire?  
  
Hey Evans, au cas ou tu ne l`aurais pas remarqueé, nous somme supossés être engagés. je fais juste agir comme n`importe quel gars engagé. Ce n`est pas que ça me plait.  
  
Fait juste laisser tes mains ailleurs que sur moi Potter.  
  
Vous deux, vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous savez!, dit Rose quand elle et son mari entrèrent dans la pièce avec des verres d`eau pour eux et Lily. Les deux jeunes sorciers s`assirent sur le sofa.  
  
  
  
Donc, James que fait tu pour vivre?  
  
Je suis Auror Monsieur. Je chasse les mages noirs.  
  
Uh-huh. Donc, quand allez vous vous marier?  
  
Bien. on en a pas vraiment parlé. Qu`en penses tu Lily très chère?  
  
  
  
Lily le regarda``Il veut tout faire pour m`énerver celui la , et bien le jeu se jouera à deux mon gars.`` , pensa Lily.  
  
Je ne sais pas James chéri! Peut- être dans un an?  
  
Cela semble paraît! je ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. J`ai tellement hâte de vivre avec toi pour le reste de ma vie.  
  
J`aimerais bien un mariage au mois de mai. Tu sais, avec les oiseaux qui chantent et les fleurs.  
  
Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.  
  
  
  
Aussi James comment tes parents ont réagit face à ce mariage?, demanda Rose.  
  
Je ne leur ai dit que hier soir. Mais ils veulent rencontrer Lily bientôt. Je pensait peut- être vendredi suivant.  
  
C`est parfait James.  
  
C`est parfait. Tu n`as qu`à prendre la poudre de cheminette pour arriver au Manoir Potter.  
  
Le MANOIR Potter?, demanda Wesley  
  
Oui, ma famille est très proéminante dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
  
  
OH!  
  
Les quatres discutèrent encore durant quelques heures avant que James ne quitte. Il avait rendez vous à Pré-au-Lard avec Rémus et Sirius.(NDA : Peter fait chier(Désolée) donc, je ne le met pas dans l`histoire. ) (NDLT : Ouais! Bien dit! lol!)  
  
Lily et ses parents le raccompagnèrent à la porte, où James donna à Lily un baiser rapide dans le cou. Une chance que James quittait sinon Lily l`aurait tué sur le champ.  
  
Il semble un très bon jeune homme, dit Rose après que Jame ait quitté.  
  
Oui, il le semble. Très gentil., complémenta Wesley.  
  
  
  
Lily grimaça dans la tête mias se força à sourire et dit :  
  
Je suis tellement contente que toi et maman l`approuviez papa.  
  
  
  
******************FIN***********************  
  
  
  
Bon, c`est la fin du nouveau chapitre.. J`espère que vous l`avez aimé . Celui la, je ne l`avait encore jamais publié ...alors,  
  
au prochain chapitre, Lily rencontre la famille de James..  
  
Si vous voulez avoir la suite, reviews. J`en veux au moins 5, pour qu`on puisse se rendre à 10 reviews S.V.P..  
  
  
  
Merci,  
  
  
  
~Miss_Black~ 


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut alors me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de La seule voie possible. Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais je n'ai aucune excuse.

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire originale à Eris Wannabe.

Résumé des autres chapitres précédents : Après avoir entendu une conversation entre ses parents, Lily apprends qu'elle doit se marier de force. Alors, elle conclu un pacte avec James qui fait en sorte qu'ils se marieront. James rencontre les parents de Lily et il les impressionne.

Chapitre 4

Le matin où Lily devait rencontrer les parents de James, elle se réveilla à 9h00 du matin. Elle prit d'abord une douche, avant de se creuser la tête dans sa penderie afin de trouver quelque chose à porter. Elle voulait être bien habillée pour rencontrer ses parents (NDT : Ceux de James). Au moins être assez présentable pour que les parents de James ne la déteste pas. Quoique étant les parents de Potter, ils la détesteraient sûrement.

Elle commença à sortir des robes de sa penderie. Mais elle trouvait toujours quelque chose de mal, peu importe la robe qu'elle regardait. Une telle était trop ordinaire, l'autre trop habillée. Une autre la faisait ressortir pâle. Et une autre était trop courte. Elle décida finalement de mettre une robe mauve. Après cela, elle arrangea ses cheveux.

Elle commença par se faire une tresse française, puis la défit. Ensuite elle se fit une queue de cheval, puis une demi-queue de cheval, pour ensuite se faire une toque et, finalement elle frisa seulement deux petites mèches sur les côtés et laissa le reste défait.

À 12h45, Lily était finalement prête à partir. Elle descendit les escaliers pour voir sa mère avant de partir.

Lily chérie, tu es très jolie, lui dit sa mère, au moment où Lily entrait dans la cuisine.

Merci maman je veux faire bonne impression.

Je suis sûre qu'ils vont t'adorer.

'Ouais, sûre' se dit Lily, sarcastiquement. Lily aidait sa mère un peu puis remarqua qu'il était 12h55.

Oh, je dois y aller maman. Je dois être à la maison de Po-James à 13h00.

Très bien chérie. Amuse toi, lui dit sa mère alors que Lily marchait dans le salon pour rejoindre la cheminée.

'Ouais, sûrement, autant qu'à une classe de potion avec les Serpentards'. Elle prit le sac de poudre de cheminette puis en lança dans la cheminée. Après que les flammes fut vertes, elle monta dans la cheminée en criant Le Manoir Potter.

Comme elle sortit de la cheminée, elle vit James assit sur une chaise dans un énorme salon.

Salut. Bienvenue au Manoir Potter., lui dit James sèchement.

Salut, dit Lily rudement en regardant autour d'elle toutes les choses dispendieuses, Belle place.

James émit un grognement puis passa sa tête dans le cadre de porte.

- Maman, Papa, Kaithlynn, Lily est arrivée.

Lily entendit un bruissement de chaises puis trois personnes entrèrent dans le salon.

Lily, voici ma mère Anna, mon père Karl et ma sœur ainée, Kaithlynn. Et voici ma fiancée, Lily Evans.

C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Lily, dit Anna avec un grand sourire. C'était une très belle femme avec des cheveux bruns pâles et des yeux bleus qui semblaient toujours rire de quelque chose.

Le plaisir est réciproque Madame Potter, dit Lily.

S'il te plaît, appelle moi Anna ma chère. Lily décida qu'elle aimait bien Madame Potter. James ne semblait pas avoir hérité quelque chose de sa mère, pensa Lily.

C'est un plaisir également de vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter, Kaithlynn, dit Lily quelque secondes plus tard.

Appelle moi Karl, dit le père de James. Il était une version plus vieille de James. Des cheveux noirs en batailles, des yeux bruns foncés, la même carrure athlétique.

James ne nous a pas beaucoup parlé de toi Lily, dit la sœur de James. Elle avait les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père. Lily se rappelait vaguement de l'avoir rencontré à l'école. Elle était en sixième année quand Lily est rentrée à Poudlard.

Ils étaient tous fantastiques. Comment Potter a-t-il pu se retrouver ainsi dans une famille comme la sienne.

Bien, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas sur le balcon pour mieux apprendre à te connaître Lily, demanda Anna.

Les cinq marchèrent hors du salon et entrèrent dans une spacieuse salle à manger. Ils passèrent une série de portes françaises, qui donnent sur un grand balcon qui lui-même donne vue sur une cour immense.

Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table. James s'assit à côté de Lily et elle dut faire un grand effort pour me pas bouger sa chaise.

Donc Lily, d'où viens-tu, demanda Karl

Bristol. J'y ai grandi et j'y vit encore, répondit Lily.

Est-ce que toi et James vous connaissiez de l'école, demanda Anna.

Oui. Nous étions au même niveau et nous étions préfet et préfète en chef, dit Lily.

Lily était à Gryffondor, commenta James.

Lily prit une gorgée d'eau qui était en face d'elle.

Karl, Anna, vous avez une maison merveilleuse, dit Lily après un moment.

Merci bien Lily, répliqua Anna.

La conversation dévia sur le mariage de James et Lily. Ils firent des plans pour commencer dans un mois à regarder les robes et les fleurs. Aucune excuse de la part de James ou de Lily ne put les sortir de là. Pas qu'ils n'eurent pas essayer.

Après un moment, Lily dit qu'elle devait retourner chez elle et partit après que James l'ait embrassée sur le cou. Elle arriva à la maison furieuse et alla directement à sa chambre. 'Comment ose-t-il m'embraser. Je sais qu'il ne le fait que pour montrer que nous sommes vraiment engagés mais quand même! Embrasser James Potter n'est définitivement pas dans la liste des choses que je préfère faire. Mais je dois me rappeler dans quoi je me suis embarquer quand je lui ai demandé de jouer le jeu.'

Lily s'endormit ce soir là encore en colère contre James, mais en pensant que demain, lundi, elle retournerait au travail et qu'elle pourrait s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose qui a un lien avec les mensonges du mariage avec James Potter.

Fin du chapitre 4.

Désolée encore une fois du retard pour ce chapitre. Il y a en tout 12 chapitre.

MissBlack


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** The only way out

**Auteur :** Eris Wannabe

**Titre traduit:** La seule voie possible

**Traductrice :** MissBlack

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, la plupart des personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que Liana, Cassandra et Nathaliye, ainsi que l'histoire qui appartiennent à Eris Wannabe

**Résumé:** Lily, apprend qu'elle doit, par la cause d'un mariage arrangé, épouser Sévérus Rogue. La seule solution : Prétendre qu'elle a déjà fiancé quelqu'un d'autre. La première personne qui vient à l'esprit de Lily, c'est James Potter. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils se détestent depuis Poudlard.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** James rencontre finalement les parents de Lily qui le trouve adorable. À son tour, Lily rencontre les parents de James, qui à sa grande surprise, sont tout l'opposé de leur fils…

**Note de la traductrice :** Voici finalement le chapitre 5, je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps mais j'ai été absente de ce site durant un bon bout de temps. La cause : Plus d'internet chez nous et c'est pas pratique du tout!Surtout quand la bibliothèque est ouverte 3 jours semaines à toutes les deux semaines… mais bon, voici le chapitre 5! Et je promet de les traduire plus vite qu'avant! Nouvelle résolution pour l'année 2006

L'histoire en anglais est déjà complétée et il y a 12 chapitres en tout! Courage!

L'histoire est légèrement AU en ne tenant pas compte du fait que James et Lily sont supposé sortir ensemble depuis leur 7e année.

Également, je semble avoir des problèmes avec les tirets pour annoncer que les persos parle. Désolée d'avance!

------ ------ ----- ------

La seule voie possible – chapitre 5

Lundi

Lundi matin, Lily se réveilla et se prépara à aller travailler. Elle enfila une robe bleue pâle et attacha ses cheveux en tresse. Ensuite, elle transplana au Ministère, dans le département des Investigations, où elle travaillait. Rendue là-bas, elle vit son amie et sa partenaire de travail, Michelle Farnway, qui prenait quelque chose à un comptoir.

- Salut Michelle, cria Lily.

- Salut Lily. Hey, Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais fiancée? Et à James Potter, lui demanda à son tour Michelle

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, lui demanda Lily, confuse.

- Ça.

Michelle montra une copie de la gazette des Sorciers sous le nez de Lily. Dedans, on pouvait voir une photographie de James et d'elle. La photo que les parents de James avaient prit samedi soir, lorsqu'elle les visitait. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était pour un album de famille. UGH! Je ne voulais pas que les gens le sachent tout de suite. pensa Lily furieuse.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? redemanda Michelle

- Umh…umh… nous n'étions pas supposé le dire tout de suite aux gens se défendit Lily.

- Quand même, tu ne devrais pas garder un secret comme celui là juste pour toi. Tu doit le dire à tes amies.

- Je suis désolée Michelle.

- C'est correct. En passant, FÉLICITATION, lui dit Michelle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- M… Merci.

- Quand le mariage aura-t-il lieu?

- On n'a pas encore décidé de date précise. Sûrement l'été prochain.

- Génial. C'est vraiment surprenant, je n'avais même pas remarqué que vous vous voyiez tous les deux.

- Oui, ça s'est fait comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

- Oh! On devrait commencer à travailler. Encore une fois, toutes mes félicitations Lily.

- Merci.

On pu revoir ce scénario toute la journée. Les gens offrirent à Lily leurs félicitations et celle-ci les accepta avec un grand sourire, en faisant semblant que c'était pour elle le meilleur jour de sa vie. Ses joues commençaient à lui faire mal, tellement elle avait dû sourire, et elle ne voulait plus entendre le mot félicitation.

Quand Lily retourna chez elle ce soir là., elle trouva une lettre qui l'attendait sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda la signature en bas. La lettre venait de James. Lily soupira et commença à la lire :

_Evans,_

_Je vais supposer que tu as lu les journaux et que tu as vu ce que mes parents ont fait. J'ai passé la journée à confirmer que nous allons bel et bien nous marier. J'espère que tu as fait pareil. _

_James_

Lily jeta la lettre, furieuse. Pourquoi ne le confirmerait-elle pas? Après tout, ELLE lui avait demandé de l'épouser! Elle finit par venir à la conclusion que James Potter était un stupide moron et qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Samedi

Samedi matin, Lily se réveilla et s'étira paresseusement. Finalement! Enfin je n'aurais plus personne qui viendra me parler de ce foutu mariage.

Dans l'après-midi, Lily avait rendez-vous avec des anciennes camarades de chambre de Poudlard. Au programme : bière-au-beurre et magasinage.

Lily aida sa mère à faire le ménage jusqu'à ce que l'heure arrive pour elle de partir. Elle se changea et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Elle marcha jusquau pub des Trois Balais, où elle allait rencontrer ses amies. Elle entra et elle les vit assises à une table dans le fond. Elle s'avança alors vers elles.

- Salut les filles. Comment allez vous, demanda Lily

- Salut Lils. Félicitation pour tes fiançailles. J'en ai entendu parler dans les journaux. , lui dit son amie Liana.

- UGH! Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose? Je suis contente de ces fiançailles, mais je suis tanné d'entendre parler de cela, répliqua Lily, pendant qu'elle prenait place à côté d'une autre amie, Cassandra.

Lily commanda une bière-au-beurre et commença à parler avec ses amies. Liana, Cassandra et une autre fille, Nathalie. Elles partageaient toutes le même dortoir à Poudlard. Les quatre filles ont gardé contact depuis qu'elles ont graduées.

- Alors, comment va ton travail Lily, lui demanda Nathalie, changeant ainsi de sujet.

- Oh, il y a des hauts et des bas. Le travail est intéressant, mais certaines partenaires de travail sont chiantes. Comment vas le tien?

- Correct.

- Je suis tellement contente d'être à l'extérieur de l'école cette fin de semaine, dit Cassandra, après un moment de silence.

- Pourquoi, lui demanda Liana

- Et bien, étudier pour devenir docteur est tellement épuisant. Les cours sont intéressants, mais on a tellement de devoirs à faire. Encore plus que lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.!

- Contente que ce soit toi et non moi, dans ce cas là, lui répondit Lily avec un sourire.

- Oh, la ferme!

Elles partirent toutes à rire et continuèrent de parler. Un peu plus tard, Nathalie et Liana, qui faisaient face à la porte, levèrent les yeux et furent surprises.

- Hey Lils, es-tu supposée rencontrer James Potter aujourd'hui, demanda Liana

- Non, pourquoi?

- Et bien, il vient juste de rentrer avec ses amis, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin.

Lily se retourna à son tour et vit James et ses amis se diriger vers une table. Tout d'un coup, elle vit Rémus donner un coup de coude à James et lui dire quelque chose. Ensuite, James se tourna vers Lily et son visage se transforma en une expression de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il (elle) vient faire ici? se demandèrent-ils en même temps.

James, Sirius et Rémus s'approchèrent de la table des filles. James se pencha vers Lily et lui embrassa la joue.

- Salut mon amour, dit James, je ne savais pas que tu venais ici aujourd'hui.

- Je suis sortie avec mes amies, mon chéri …, dit Lily d'une voix faussement douce. Elle était aussi bonne que James pour jouer la comédie. … Tu te souviens d'elles n'est-ce pas James? Elles étaient dans la même classe que nous.

Lily savait que James se souvenait des multiples blagues qu'il avait fait sur les quatre filles à l'école. Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi James et Lily se détestaient autant. Lily était une des seules personnes qui engueulait James et qui lui jouait également des blagues, en retour.

- Évidemment que je me rappelle d'elles. , lui dit James

- Pourquoi ne prenez vous pas une place avec nous. , demanda Nathalie.

- Merci. , dirent Rémus, Sirius et James, un à la suite de l'autre.

Rémus s'assit entre Liana et Nathalie et James s'assit à coté de Lily. Sirius prit une chaise d'une autre table et s'assit à la fin. Une serveuse vint prendre la commande des garçons et repartit. James mit un bras autour des épaules de Lily. Celle-ci réprima un frisson, en se rappelant qu'ils étaient fiancés. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation, mais elle était prête à tout pour éviter d'avoir à marier Rogue.

- Alors, que faites vous aujourd'hui les filles, demanda Rémus.

- Et bien nous allons aller magasiner, lui répondit Cassandra.

- Ok. Que faites vous maintenant que nous avons gradué? .

- J'étudie pour devenir docteur. Je veux travailler à Sainte-Mangouste. , répondit Cassandra à Rémus, avec un sourire.

Lily savait que son amie aimait Rémus Lupin, en dépit de touts les blagues qu'il lui avait joué.

- Moi, je travaille au département des jeux et sports magiques. , répondit Liana., à son tour. Elle était dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor à Poudlard et adore ce qu'elle fait présentement.

- Moi, je travaille dans le département des affaires moldus. , répondit Nathalie. Tout comme Lily, elle était d'origine moldue, donc, elle était à l'aise avec eux.

- Et vous, que faites vous?. , demanda à son tour Liana

- Nous sommes tous aurors. , lui répondit James.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis les filles partirent magasiner. Elles payèrent leur boisson, dirent au revoir aux garçons, puis sortirent après que James et Lily eurent échanger un petit baiser.

Les quatre filles descendirent l'allée, en direction de la boutique de vêtement. Elles commencèrent à chercher des robes, puis elles commencèrent en même temps à discuter. Lily garda le contrôle des sujets ou oublia de parler de son mariage avec James. Le seul sujet dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Lily et James avaient probablement plus parlé aujourd'hui qu'ils ne l'avaient fait durant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard, ce qui indiquait facilement de quoi leur mariage aurait l'air. Les filles continuèrent de magasiner durant un bout de temps, après quoi elles rentrèrent chez elles. Lily montra à sa mère ce qu,elle avait acheté et monta ensuite dans sa chambre. Elle pensait à l'attitude de James aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle regardait son plafond, étendue dans son lit. Il était un très bon acteur. Personne, en les regardant agir, ne serait capable de dire qu'ils se détestaient.

Lily n'aimait pas l'idée de mentir à ses parents en prétendant qu'elle était amoureuse de James Potter. Mais, elle préférait le prétendre plutôt que d'avoir à faire face à une très très très mauvaise alternative. Elle grimaça à l'idée de leur prochain mariage. Ce sera probablement la guerre tout le temps, et on devra sortir en public et prétendre que tout va pour le mieux dans notre couple.

Lily commença à se rappeler les actions de James à l'école. Pour une raison inconnue, James l'a détestée dès le moment où il l'a vue. Il lui a joué plusieurs blagues, telles que nourrir son hibou avec des Fizwizbiz et faire disparaître ses devoirs. De plus, il l'a faisait TOUJOURS apparaître comme ridicule dans le cours de métamorphose.

Maintenant, elle le mariait. Rien ne pourrait être plus pire, pour elle.

- UGH! Potter, pourquoi tu dois me rendre la vie si difficile, se dit Lily avant de s'endormir.

------ ------- ------ ----- ----

Enfin, voilà un autre chapitre de fini. J'essaie de traduire le 6e chapitre le plus vite possible, entre les cours et les devoirs…

En passant, les RARs sont sur mon espace perso... le lien est dans mon profil...

On se revoit pour la suite!

-Miss - Black-


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** The only way out

**Auteur:** Eris historia

**Titre traduit:** La seule voie possible

**Traductrice :** MissBlack

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, la plupart des personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que Liana, Cassandra et Nathaliye, ainsi que l'histoire qui appartiennent à Eris Wannabe

**Résumé:** Lily, apprend qu'elle doit, par la cause d'un mariage arrangé, épouser Severus Rogue. La seule solution : Prétendre qu'elle a déjà fiancé quelqu'un d'autre. La première personne qui vient à l'esprit de Lily, c'est James Potter. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils se détestent depuis Poudlard. POST-POUDLARD!

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Lily se rend au travail pour apprendre que les journaux parlent de son mariage avec James. Plus tard, en se réunissant avec ses amies de Poudlard, elle rencontre James et ses amis…

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le chapitre 6. Avec ce chapitre, il y a la moitié de fait!! Histoire UA!!!

Heu… Même si c'est long à venir, ça vient… Désolée du retard, mais en ce moment, je travaille comme une malade… à l'extérieur et à l'école. C'est à peine si je viens sur le site alors…

Mais,

Bonne lecture!!!

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le mois suivant : Décembre

Lily jouait avec sa bague, en la faisant tourner autour de son doigt. James la lui avait donnée il y a quelques semaines déjà. Il a dit que ça ferait plus réel, en ce qui concerne leur engagement. Lily se rappelait leur conversation.

« Écoute Potter! Je ne prendrais PAS cette bague.», s'écria Lily.

«Hey! Tu veux que les croient que l'on est engagé ou non?»

«Je ne la prendrai pas.»

«Tu le fera! Mes parents trouvent cela étrange que je ne t'en aie pas déjà donné une. »

«Ça, c'est ton problème Potter, pas le mien.»

«Et bien, rappelle toi : tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, pas le contraire.»

«UGH!!! Potter, t'es pas possible!»

«Tout comme toi!»

Ils ont continué de se quereller comme cela durant quelques minutes. La dispute s'est terminée quand Lily a dit qu'elle prendrait la bague.

« Ok Potter! Je vais prendre la bague. Nous voulons après tout faire croire que cet engagement est véritable. »

« Parfait! Maintenant que cela est réglé, parlons du mariage. Nous devons fixer une date. Ma mère veut envoyer les invitations autour du mois de mars. »

« Génial! Quel plaisir!», dit Lily sarcastiquement. James la regarda d'un regard noir. « Bon, on est d'accord pour en juin?» James acquiesça. « Que dis-tu du 4?»

« C'est bon, ça devrait aller. Je vais en informer mes parents.»

« Et moi, j'avertirai les miens.» Elle se retourna pour partir, mais arrêta quand James a prit par le bras et la retourna.

« Souviens-toi Evans…On doit agir comme un couple heureux et engagé. Cela signifie que l'on devra faire des choses que l'on trouve répugnant. On devra se contenter de sourire et d'endurer.» Après cette phrase, James lâcha le bras de Lily et partit quelque part, ailleurs.

Les pensées de Lily retournèrent dans le présent. Elle se rappelait sans cesse ce dernier bout de la conversation, mais ne savait pas pourquoi les deux dernières phrases la dérangeaient. C'était génial qu'il la trouve si peu attirante, pensa Lily. Pas qu'elle voulait qu'il la trouve attirante…

Lily soupira et commença à descendre les marches. Sa mère et elle allaient à Pré-au-Lard rencontrer la mère de James, Anna et sa sœur, Kaithlynn, pour commencer à planifier le mariage. Elle avait déjà un portoloin pour elle et sa mère.

Lily arriva à la cuisine et s'assit à la table. Elle attrapa des tranches de pain et commença à les manger. Sa mère était assise en face d'elle et mangeait également.

« Quel est le nom de la place où nous allons encore?», redemanda Rose

« Pré-au-Lard, maman. C'est un village entièrement sorcier.»

« C'est ça. Et nous rencontrons les Potter là-bas, n'est-ce pas?»

« Oui. On rencontre la mère et la sœur de James et on rencontrera James plus tard.»

« Alors on devrait se dépêcher si on veut être à l'heure…»

Elles finirent leur déjeuner et partirent à la recherche du portoloin. Elles attrapèrent chacune une section du portoloin et se sentirent secouées lorsqu'elles le prirent, pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Lily et sa mère se sentirent un peu désorientées lors de leur réception, mais cela passa vite. Elles se retournèrent et virent Anna et Kaithlynn marcher vers elles.

« Bonjour Anna, Kaithlynn. Voici ma mère Rose. Maman, voici la mère de James, Anna et sa sœur, Kaithlynn.»

Elles se saluèrent gentiment, puis Kaithlynn demanda : « Alors, où allons-nous en premier?»

« Et bien, il y a une boutique pour les mariées en bas de la rue. Lily peut aller chercher sa robe là-bas», répondit Anna.

« Ça me va. », dit alors Lily.

Elles descendirent la rue et allèrent à la boutique, où elles furent accueillies par une sorcière enjouée.

« Bonjour à tous! Cherchez-vous des robe de mariage?»

« Des robes pour les demoiselle d'honneurs et une robe de mariée.», répondit Lily.

« Parfait, laquelle de vous est la mariée?»

« C'est moi», répondit Lily.

« Parfait. Alors on commencera par toi.» La sorcière lui demanda de grimper sur un tabouret, ce que Lily fit. Après, elle fit apparaître, comme par magie, une robe sur Lily.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu?»

« Je ne crois pas que cela te fasses bien», dit alors Kaithlynn.

« Oui, tu as raison.», répondit Lily.

Et cela continua pour un moment. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de mal avec chaque robe. Alors que l'essayage continuait, Lily se retourna vers Kaithlynn.

« Kaithlynn, voudrais-tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur?»

« Quoi? M-Moi? Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu avais déjà une sœur. Ne veux-tu pas lui demander avant?»

« Ma sœur et son mari ne vont probablement même pas venir au mariage alors, répondit Lily sombrement. Ils n'aiment pas la magie et ils ont très mal réagit quand ils ont découvert que j'épousais un sorcier.»

« Mais, tu as sûrement des amis à qui tu peux le demander?»

« Kaithlynn, j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit toi.»

Lily aimait réellement Kaithlynn Potter, ce qu'elle trouvait surprenant considérant qu'elle haïssait son frère. Elle voulait que ce soit elle, sa principale demoiselle d'honneur. Il y aurait Nathaliye comme demoiselle secondaire ( ?! pas sure de la traduction…). Celle-ci ne pouvait pas être là pour l'essayage, mais des mesures magiques leur permettraient de choisir en conséquence la robe de Nathaliye.

« Alors c'est correct Lily, je le ferai», répondit finalement Kaithlynn.

« Génial!», sourit Lily.

Après une période d'essayage qui dura environ une heure et demie, Lily finit finalement par trouver la robe qui lui convenait. C'était une robe blanche, sans bretelles et avec des dessins sur le haut et sur les côtés. Ensuite, ce fut le tour des robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Elles ont pris environ une demi-heure afin de trouver les robes. Celles qui ont été choisies étaient d'une couleur mauve pâle. Les filles les ont ensuite arrangées pour qu'elles puissent faire à Kaithlynn et Nathaliye.

Elles ont, par la suite payé pour les robes et sont sorties de la boutique en remerciant les vendeuses. Elles se sont ensuite promener durant une heure dans Pré-au-Lard, faisant une visite guidée pour la mère de Lily. Puis, tout le monde est allé dans un restaurant pour manger tout en apprenant à se connaître davantage. Après avoir quitté le restaurant, elles ont marché jusqu'à la boutique du fleuriste, où elles avaient rendez-vous avec James pour choisir les fleurs pour le mariage.

Au moment même où elles sont rentrées dans la boutique, elles ont été bombardées d'odeurs de centaines de fleurs. Elles ont repéré James dans le fond de la boutique, qui semblait très inconfortable. Comme elles marchaient pour aller à sa rencontre, en essayant d'éviter les fleurs et les pots sur le sol, elles virent un jeune homme s'avancer également vers eux.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Dean. Puis-je vous aider à trouver quelques chose?», leur demanda le sorcier.

« Oui, vous pouvez nous aider, dit Anna ( la mère de James), nous cherchons pour un bouquet de fleur pour un mariage. »

« Ah. Donc vous aurez besoin d'un bouquet pour la mariée, un pour la décoration de la salle où aura lieu le mariage, un pour les demoiselles d'honneur, boutonnières pour le marié et les témoins ainsi que pour le garçon d'honneur. De plus, vous aurez besoin de fleurs pour la décoration de la salle de réception. _(Ouin, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait autant de fleurs... :)_ Enfin, je crois. Dites le moi si ce n'est pas ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« Non, cela sera parfait», dit Rose Evans.

« Et bien suivez moi, je vais vous montrer les sortes disponibles les plus populaires pour ce genre de cérémonie. »

Comme ils marchaient du côté droit de la boutique, pour se rendre, le vendeur leur parla des différentes sortes de fleurs.

« Nous avons des bouquets qui changent de couleurs et d'odeurs selon les sentiments que le porteur ressent. Il y a aussi des fleurs qui chantent, des fleurs qui dansent, des fleurs qui s'arrangent elles-même en différents arrangements, et évidemment de simples fleurs moldues. »

« Eh bien, rappelez-vous, ma famille est d'origine moldue et peu d'entre eux savent que je suis une sorcière, donc je crois qu'il serait mieux de prendre seulement des fleurs moldues. », dit rapidement Lily.

« Eh bien, cela limite notre choix de fleurs mais nous allons choisir en conséquence», répondit alors Anna.

« Dans ce cas, regardez celles-ci», répondit Dean en prenant quelques fleurs et en leur exposant.

James et Lily se regardèrent en se questionnant mutuellement en voyant le choix de couleurs du vendeur. Il y avait des fleurs de couleur orange néon et jaunes pour les demoiselles d'honneur, vert électrique pour les boutonnières et d'autres couleurs semblables. Quand Dean découvrit le nom de Lily, il se mot alors à proposer différentes sortes de Lys et plus particulièrement une sorte, la _Tiger Lily_, _( en anglais, Tiger Lily voudrait dire Lily la tigresse...)_ qu'il semblait suggérer pour une raison particulière.

Après avoir arrêté leur choix sur des fleurs simples et qui n'étaient pas trop aveuglantes, ils s'en retournèrent chez eux. Les Potter ont raccompagnés Lily et sa mère jusqu'à l'endroit où elles avaient laisser leur portoloin. Kaithlynn, Anna et Rose marchaient en avant, laissant à James et Lily un peu de temps pour mieux se connaître et mieux s'apprécier. James garda son bras autour de la taille de Lily tout ce temps là. Elle l'a fusillé du regard quelques fois, mais il a juste continuer de marcher.

« Alors, le mariage est pour bientôt, pas vrai?», dit soudainement James.

«Oui», répondit Lily d'un air ennuyé.

« C'est encourageant de voir que tu porte la bague d'engagement. »

« Comme si j'avais le choix», répondit Lily.

« Eh bien tu peux toujours reculer et tout annuler, tu sais...»

« QUOI?! Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux plus faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'on a fait.»

« Non, je pense que nous aller au bout de cette plaisanterie et terminer tout ça. » répondit James, sans montrer d'émotion.

Durant ce moment, ils avaient rejoint le portoloin. Lily et sa mère l'ont pris et sont arrivées chez elles. Lily essaya de garder James en dehors de sa tête et tomba à la renverse dans son lit. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à lui.

Ouf, enfin un autre chapitre de traduit. Le chapitre 7 devrait arriver d'ici 2 semaines. La traduction est presque finie.

À la prochaine,

MissBlack

P.S Le salaire d'un auteur c'est les reviews alors… J


End file.
